bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Meika-Chan
O mnie Nazywam się Mei. Jestem wielką fanką Bakuganów ,Beyblade i Naruto, Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Bleach i wielu innych anime. Lubię też bardzo czytać książki, w szczególności przygodowe, kryminalne, akcje i fantasy. Nienawidzę się uczyć (chyba że japońskiego) xd Moimi ulubionymi postaciami z bakugan są Chris, Runo i Shun. A ulubionymi bakuganami są Ingram i Skyress. Jestem trochę zwariowana ale ten kto mi podskoczy zazwyczaj długo nie pożyje :D Nie zadzieraj ze mną :P Tym bardziej że jestem jedną z tutejszych administratorów. Jeśli masz problem, powiedz. Na pewno wysłucham. Chętnie pocieszę. Trochę powalę cytatami. xd I teges... Do zobaczenia. xd Sayo. Meika oczami innych Uwaga! Jest to jedyna sekcja na moim profilu, którą pozwalam edytować! Edytowanie innej sekcji bądź pisaniu w tej sekcji wulgaryzmów grozi warnem. Tutaj możecie napisać coś o mnie, jak wy mnie widzicie. Nooo nie wiem może jakąś poradę, opinię xd Od Jingi111 - Mei Jest osobą fajną, Lecz też (niewiem jak to powiedzieć) narzeczoną oska (MaruchoPL) Od Ami aka Ani xD - Meika jest moją ,najnajnaj<5 godzin później xD>najlepszą przyjaciółką foreeeeever! xD Jest miłaaaaaaa :3 I w ogóle jest dziewczyną Oskarosa xD 10 porad jak mnie nie wkurzyć #Nie nazywaj dziewczyn babami, nie lubię tego. #Nie obrażaj nikogo, szczególnie w mojej obecności. #Nie spamuj na czacie, chyba że otrzymasz pozwolenie. #Nie obrażaj anime ani mangi. #Jeśli mnie dobrze nie znasz nie mów do mnie Maja ani Meika, tylko Mei. #Nie pytaj się mnie o informacje o mnie. Jak będę chciała to sama powiem. #Jeśli grasz na czacie w bakugan to nie oszukuj, a jeśli nawet to się przyznaj. #Nie wywyższaj się, nie kłam, nie pyskuj etc. #Wyrażaj się do mnie z szacunkiem, w szczególności jeśli mnie nie znasz. #Nie proś o danie jakich kolwiek uprawnień. Artykuły Zezwalam Zauważysz błąd? Coś jest nie tak? Błąd ortograficzny? Interpunkcja? Śmiało popraw! Jednak jeśli nie jesteś pewien błędu zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji. Sprawdzę artykuł i jeśli jest błąd poprawię go. Zakazuje ( z wyjątkiem administratrów ) Zmieniania nazwy artykułu, usuwania jakich kolwiek informacji, dodawania grafik i innych tego typu rzeczy. Śmiało! Jeśli masz ochotę nasze serię,bakugany lub postacie mogą się zgrać i np. spotkać bądź używać tego samego urządzenia co moim bohaterowie. Jednak na początku musisz to ze mną ustalić. Pomoc Jeśli masz jakieś pomysły na bohaterów,bakugan itd. śmiało powiedz! Wszelka pomoc mile widziana. Mój wkład * Wkład Fajni Ludkowie *'Amalia'- Moja najlepsiejsza przyjaciółka i pożeracz bananów xD *'Osa '- Władca Bazooki i ofiara Alieusa, no i gościu którego kocham, hej hoo xd *'Peter '- Chyba nikt mnie nie wkurza tak często jak on ale jakoś jeszcze oboje żyjemy xD *'Alexy '- Ta, która zapoczątkowała Ere Patelni xD *'Zapałka (Adi) '- On spala dosłownie wszystko (przynajmniej jest orginalny) xD *'Adi '- Jedna z najbardziej zaufanych osób na wiki ^^ *'Mati '- Chodząca maruda i miszcz spania oraz mój porąbany fanonowy kuzyn xD *'Luk '- Jeden z "Axelowatych" :D *'Dawid '- Kolejny "Axelowaty" no i kolo, który mi pomagał na początku ;) *'Gimbus '- Nienormalny to chyba za delikatne słowo (UWAGA! Kontakt z nim zagraża życi i zdrowiu) xD *'Lisa '- O niej też wypadałoby wspomnieć :> *'Krzysiek '- Ciągle śpiewa, chętnie z nim rozmawiam na jakiś ciekawy temat ^^ *'Rex' - Nowy gostek na wikii a już go lubię :D Ami7.jpg|Ami ^^ OsekBakuSchool.jpg|Oski <3 250px-Pit3.1.png|Peter xd Gwa.jpg|Alexy ^^ Nonowy.png|Adi, Zapałka xd Nowy Shane.jpg|Deerdancer aka Adi ^^ NowyMati2.png|Mati xd Leny czyli Luk.jpg|Luk xd David III.jpg|Dawid xd Maike3.jpg|Lisaaa xd Rexio.jpg|Reeex xd Kontakt ze mną Jak byście czegoś potrzebowali to piszcie: mei.tanaki@gmail.com i GG - 26597241. Moje wymysły Mam ich tak dużo że trudno wszystkie wypisać xD Wystarczy wejść w historie i sprawdzić ;) Moje serie *Bakugan: Powrót Legendarnych Wojowników *Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal *Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań *Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna *Bakugan: Sekrety Ninja Cytaty (z chatu) *''"Morda Adi, ja walę cytatami xD"'' *''"Hakuna Matataa xD"'' *''"Smutno mi się robi... Bo nie potrafię cię rozweselić i ciągle się smucisz. I mam wrażenie że to moja wina... Że nie potrafię ci pomóc... Że ciągle choć próbuję... I właśnie dlatego to moja wina. Najlepsze przyjaciółka powinna potrafić rozweselić, nawet w najgorszych sytuacjach. Chcę ci pomóc choć jestem bezradna. To po prostu... Takie dziwne uczucie... "'' *''"Dobra... Ami nie martw się. Życie to dar. Wiesz, każdy ma czasem załamania. Ale trzeba je przełamać, bo po co się smucić cały dzień?"'' *''"A teraz wszyscy dla atmosfery włączamy muzyczkę xD"'' *''"Życie to zabawa, trzeba się śmiać, skakać, tarzać w g*wnie xD"'' *''"Tak więc tylko tu podejdź internecie a zostaniesz pochłonięty potężną mocą wiatru!"'' *''"Rany, ten net jest wolniejszy od mojej prababci!'' *''"Sprzęgło? Aaaaaaa, sprzęgło...(chwila ciszy) Jakie do cholery sprzęgło?!"'' *''"I kto jest koksem? Ja jestem koksem, eheeee xD"'' Moje ulubione strony * Beyblade Fanon (PL) * BakuFanon * BakuWikia (PL) * BakuWikia (EN) Kategoria:Użytkownik Kategoria:Administratorzy Kategoria:Moderatorzy Czatu